


Love is on the road

by night150710



Category: night - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night150710/pseuds/night150710
Summary: When two strangers accidentally found their purposes in each other.





	Love is on the road

𝟷𝟶 𝙰𝙼 Office.

"Urgh," Captain moaned in pain as his fingers massaging the bridge of his pointy nose. The headache that has been there as soon as he woke up in the morning still would not go away even after he already swallowed two painkiller pills. He tries to fight it,but since jobs been quite overloads and stressful for the past weeks he couldn't postpone it any longer. 

"Cap..." The brunette caught off guard by the voice that coming from a man that peek in between the door of his office. "Why you didn't knock first?"  
"I did! but no answer. But


End file.
